


Till death us do part

by Desusgirl1980



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desusgirl1980/pseuds/Desusgirl1980
Summary: Not even death can keep Daryl and Jesus apart .





	Till death us do part

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I wrote in a writers competition and won .

__

He stood in his trailer, today was the day , today would be the day his little girl would become a woman.

 

 

He remembered when he had become a father it had been 10 years ago he had been on a run with Rosita and Tara when they heard screaming he ran to where the noise was coming from and saw a young girl about 13 years of age trying to fight off a walker he ran over and helped her and that was it that was the day Paul rovia became a father .

 

 

Gabby was her name and she was spiky Bolshy even she didn't take any shit from anyone, poor Kai had got on her wrong side they were repairing the wall together and Kai tried to show gabby how to hammer in some of the nails.

 

 

Gabby had taken great offence to it and proceeded to tell Kai what she thought of him it took Paul an hour to calm her down but even then she was still upset he can remember Daryl Dixon coming over and offering to take gabby out on a hunt ,

 

 

"She needs to get away from here for a while" Daryl told her

 

 

And that was the day that Paul started to co-parent with one Daryl Dixon .

 

 

Paul would help gabby to manage her anger through martial arts and also gave her a love of books .

 

 

Daryl when he visited hilltop would show her survival skills take her hunting out on runs that sort of thing.

 

 

 

Paul can remember the night he really saw the true nature of Daryl Dixon

 

 

He had always thought of Daryl as a bit of a grumpy loner didn't really say much the only real conversations Paul had ever had with him was when he got him out of the sanctuary, though even then it had been clipped answers , during the war they had worked together but the anger had grown in Daryl after the deaths of Abe and Glenn and he became angry almost reclusive not thinking straight .

 

 

After rick had imprisoned negan , and Maggie asked Daryl and Paul to help her kill negan Paul got to know Daryl a little more but he still wouldn't open up to him.

 

 

One night though gabby wanted to cook a meal for the 2 men she saw as her dads .

 

 

She had gone hunting with Daryl that day and caught a deer that night she gutted and cooked the deer and the 3 Of then had dinner together .

 

 

They had a wonderful time together, Daryl was even laughing at the jokes gabby would tell.

 

 

After dinner gabby heard that Henry was visiting from the kingdom so went to catch up with him leaving Daryl and Paul together

 

 

 

Daryl was sat outside Paul's trailer having a smoke so Paul decided to join him

 

 

"There going to kill you, you know that" Paul smiled at him

 

 

"Already dead anyway living in the world as it is now" Daryl smirked

 

 

"You don't care that smoking causes lung cancer , emphysema and shit like that" Paul sighed

 

 

"We're all gonna die sometime may as well go out doing something I enjoy instead of being Walker chow" Daryl smiled

 

 

"Yea you keep on thinking that" Paul smiled back

 

 

••••••••••••••

 

 

As the months went on once a week daryl would join gabby and paul for dinner, mostly on a Friday well they guessed it was a Friday over the years the days of the week kind of became a thing of the past, but gabby decided that Daryls day to come would be a Friday.

 

 

He'd leave Alexandria early hunting on the way , and would normally arrive at hilltop just before sundown , he and gabby would gut whatever animal he had caught then cook it together then all 3 of them would sit and have dinner together.

 

 

They felt like a family it felt like such a normal thing to do.

 

 

Anyhow this Friday started like any other Paul

Would wake early and he and gabby would do some martial arts training then gabby would go and help Enid look after baby Hershel whilst Maggie dealt with the various issues that people may have around hilltop .

 

 

Whilst Paul would head out with Tara who was now living at hilltop and try and manage the herd that had descended near by they would normally go out on a quick run as well see what they could scavenge up then head back to hilltop and show Maggie there finds .

 

 

Afterwards gabby would go and wait on the wall and look out for Daryl whilst Paul got the trailer ready, within the hour Daryl would

Of arrived gabby would tell him everything she had been up to and they would enjoy a nice family meal together it would then get late gabby would normally retire to bed leaving that 2 older men together they would talk and put the world to rights and it was normally decided that Daryl would stay the night because well it was too dark to head back to Alexandria now .

 

 

Only this Friday was different, it started off exactly the same with the martial arts training gabby then joined Enid to look after baby Hershel and Paul and Tara went on there run only this time it was different.

 

 

Paul noticed it was around 6pm so suggested gabby look out for Daryl and he started to get things set up, around 7pm he realised gabby and Daryl weren't back at the trailer he headed to the wall and saw gabby sat with Kai.

 

 

"No sign of him yet" Paul called up

 

 

"No he's normally here by now" gabby called back down

 

 

"Gabs don't worry he may of got held up by the herd he's probably just finding an alternative route" Paul called back up

 

 

"I sure hope so" gabby replied

 

 

•••••••••••••

 

 

2 hours had past and even Paul had to admit he was worrying now Daryl was punctual no doubt about that if he said he was going to be somewhere then he would be there.

 

 

Paul was heading to the gate when he heard gabby scream he ran as fast as his legs could carry him got to the foot of the ladder and scrambled up as he got to the top he saw gabby trying to climb over the wall.

 

 

"Gabby wait what's going on" Paul shouted

 

 

"It's prince he's just trotted up to the gate but daryl isn't with him," gabby sobbed

 

 

Paul grabbed his daughter and pulled her into a hug

 

 

"Right I'm gonna go out there and try and grab prince get him in here and we will see what has happened then if I need to I'll go out and look for Daryl ok" Paul exclaimed

 

 

"But what if he's hurt, what if he's dead oh my god I hope he's ok" gabby sobbed

 

 

"Look let's grab prince and we will take it from there ok" Paul smiled at her .

 

 

He scrambled down the ladder and opened the gate the horse came galloping in, he checked the horse over and couldn't see anything untoward.

 

 

He saw Maggie and Tara heading over in the distance.

 

 

 

"I'm gonna head out look for Daryl, something isn't right prince has turned up without him, I know Daryl isn't the best with horses but he and prince have always trusted each other" paul exclaimed

 

 

"Take Tara with you, you never know what mayof happened and take my truck I have enough fuel so don't worry about that" Maggie replied

 

 

"I'm going too" gabby snapped

 

 

Paul turned and faced her

 

 

"Gabs we don't know what may of happened, I'm not putting you at risk" Paul snapped

 

 

"He's like another dad to me I'm not leaving him out there and I'm not having you put yourself at risk, so I'm coming" gabby snapped

 

She stormed off and grabbed her weapons, paul knew there was no point in arguing it was a losing battle.

 

 

He headed towards the truck and got her started, Tara and gabby joined him and they headed out to find out where the hell Daryl could be .

 

 

 

••••••••••••••••

 

 

They had been driving for 2 hours when they got there first clue something had definitely happened there were 3 dead bodies strewn on the road.

 

 

"Pullover" Tara screamed

 

 

Paul hit the brakes and Tara ran out the truck with Paul and gabby following behind her.

 

 

Paul noticed Tara checking the bodies over

 

 

She turned and faced them

 

 

"None of them are him but something went down there's drops of blood on the ground heading in that direction, I say we leave the truck here and follow the trail of blood it may lead us to Daryl" Tara exclaimed

 

 

Paul and gabby both nodded, and the 3 of them carried on into the woods

 

 

"They followed the trail for a good couple of miles , they noticed the blood trail was getting worse , all of a sudden gabby called out

 

 

"Papa I think I can see him he's down there" gabby shouted out

 

 

Paul ran and looked down the little hill there snuggled up in a tree was a person and Paul could make out the angel wings on his jacket

 

 

He slowly headed towards him.

 

 

"When he got there he could see it was Daryl and he was bleeding profusely

 

 

He knelt down in front of him

 

 

"Hey what happened to you" Paul smiled

 

 

He noticed that Daryl was still conscious though barely

 

 

Daryl looked at him with glazed eyes

 

 

"Ma angel ya came for me" Daryl slurred

 

 

"Well I'm no angel, but I'm here to see if you are ok" Paul smiled back

 

 

"Yea ya are they call ya Jesus but to me ya an angel, got jumped by some assholes they thought I had stuff but all I had were a couple of rabbits not much but they wouldn't listen spooked the god damn horse and it ran off but I fought them killed them though one of those assholes caught me in the side stabbed me good and proper Ma angel it fucking kills" Daryl sobbed

 

 

"Ok we've got maggies truck do you think you can try and walk with us to it, it's about 2 miles down the track got gabby and Tara with me so we can help you" Paul smiled

 

 

"Ya brought gabs with ya that's dangerous don't tell her but she's like a daughter to me love that kid I do" Daryl slurred

 

 

"And she loves you, now let's get you standing and we will head back, lean into me ok" Paul replied

 

 

Daryl did as Paul suggested and the two of them met gabby and Tara who were waiting at the top of the hill.

 

 

Gabby started to run over she went to pull Daryl into a hug .

 

 

"Your ok" she sobbed

 

 

"Careful gabs Daryl has been stabbed we need to get him back to hilltop" Paul exclaimed

 

 

"Stabbed is he gonna be ok" gabby sobbed

 

 

"Hey gabs I'm tough don't ya worry got me angel here with me" Daryl smiled

 

 

•••••••••••••

 

The group headed back to the truck they were about 10 minutes away when Daryl collapsed face first into the dirt.

 

 

Paul picked him up and carried him the rest of the way .

 

 

"Is he going to be ok" gabby sobbed

 

 

"Hey we will get him to see siddiq, he will sort him out try not to worry ok now Tara are you ok to drive I'm going to sit in the back with Daryl support him and the wound" Paul smiled

 

 

"You got it" Tara replied

 

 

They did just that , Tara and gabby rode in the front with Paul and Daryl in the back, Paul looked over at the man he was holding in his arms at that moment he truly realised this man was special and Paul was certain he was falling in love with him .

 

 

 

••••••••••••••••••

 

 

Things changed after that night, Daryl took a while to recover at one point there was a worry that he may even not recover due to the infection he picked up from the stab wound .

 

 

Maggie sent Kai and Eduardo to see michonne at Alexandria and sent Alden and Wes back to the kingdom to let carol know what had happened to Daryl.

 

 

Both carol and michonne came to visit Daryl and it was decided as a group that Daryl would stay at hilltop till he was recovered .

 

 

It had been 3 weeks since Daryl had been stabbed and siddiq allowed him to head to Paul and gabbys trailer so he could finish recovering , it was after lunch when Paul collected him .

 

 

He headed into the medical trailer to see Daryl was putting on Paul's old blue shirt .

 

 

"Your very attached to my shirt aren't you good job I never asked for it back" paul smiled at him

 

 

"Hey it's Comfy alright can't help the way it feels , now ya gonna help me get out of here still in pain ya know" Daryl grinned

 

 

"Sorry siddiq gave me some painkillers to give you once we're back at the trailer I'll get you settled and you can take some" Paul sighed

 

 

"Hey I'm messing with ya, it's not too bad pulls a bit but it ain't too bad, just so tired though must be getting old when I stabbed maself with an arrow and got shot in the head didn't feel this tired" Daryl smiled

 

 

"You stabbed yourself with an arrow and got shot in the head are you serious" paul snarled

 

 

"Hey get me back to the trailer, we will have some food as I need to eat then I'll take a painkiller and tell ya everything" Daryl smiled back

 

 

Paul headed over to Daryl and helped him to walk the short distance to the trailer, they stopped at the gate and waved to gabby who was on watch" with Kai

 

 

"Daddy D your coming home" gabby yelled down

 

 

"Ya call me daddy D" Daryl looked up at the girl smiling

 

 

"Yea sorry hope that's ok Paul is papa and your daddy D I love you both very much" gabby yelled back down

 

 

"Daddy D I like it never been anyone's dad before" Daryl replied

 

 

"Well you are now your mine , now you look tired so get back to that trailer" gabby smiled

 

 

Daryl looked at the girl who viewed him as a father .

 

 

"Catch ya later gabs love you" he smiled up to her

 

 

They watched as gabs blew him a kiss and then Paul placed his arm around him and led him back to the trailer .

 

 

 

•••••••••••••

 

"So gabby got your bed sorted for you, Mrs hislop gave her , her spare bed for you so you won't be led on the couch like you normally are when you stay here, my bed is now in the corner over there and gabbys is by the door now let's get you settled in the bed ok" Paul exclaimed

 

 

"Can I have a smoke first I'm gasping" Daryl asked

 

 

"Not in here but I'll help you to the porch and you can have one , though those things will kill you, you know that don't you" Paul sighed

 

 

"Yea I know we have the same conversation every week, now help me out there I won't be long and then we can lunch and I'll tell ya everything about the arrow ok" Daryl smiled

 

 

All Daryl had to do was smile, and Paul would forgive him anything

 

 

•••••••••••••

 

Once Daryl had finished his smoke, Paul prepared him a dinner of rice and peas , though Daryl could only manage half . Paul then sat next to the bed where Daryl was led .

 

 

"So you were going to tell me your arrow story" Paul smiled

 

 

"Yea I was , so Carols daughter Sophia went missing and I headed out to look for her we lived on maggies dads farm then well I took a horse and this thing got spooked and threw me off fell down a cliff and realised one of Ma arrows had stabbed me in the side just below where I've been stabbed now, anyhow to cut a long story short I had to climb back up that cliff to get back to the farm though fell again and had to pull maself together and climb that cliff again though hallucinations of Merle sorted me out".

 

 

"Anyhow I got to the top and headed back to the farm as I turned up Andrea she was with our group back then well she thought I was a walker and shot me in the head it only grazed me and well I can't blame her I was all bloody" Daryl sighed sleepily

 

 

"You Daryl Dixon are a strong man, stronger than most now get some sleep" paul smiled at him .

 

 

••••••••••••••

 

 

The years rolled by and Daryl never went back to Alexandria, he told Paul he felt hilltop was his home with him and gabby .

 

 

Paul will never forget the night of that first kiss ,

 

 

They had been celebrating rick returning to the group after many years a way, though the animosity between him and michonne was definitely present.

 

 

A couple of years after the war with negan a lot of things happened that gave rick a ton of stress on top of losing Carl, he and Daryl would fight and it was ugly .

 

 

One night rick up and left and no one ever saw him again till a week ago he turned up at the gates of Alexandria full of apologies michonne at first wanted nothing to do with him but Judith wanted to be with her dad so he was allowed back in though If he thought he was in charge he had another thing coming .

 

 

Anyhow Maggie decided to host a welcome home party to welcome him home, paul noticed Daryl kept out of the way, he headed off to find him and found him sat on the roof of the trailer smoking a cigarette and a bottle of whiskey by his side.

 

 

"Those things will kill you" paul sighed

 

 

"Yea it's Ma guardian angel I know they will but ya will protect me won't ya Ma angel" Daryl smiled

 

 

Paul could clearly see he was drunk

 

 

"How much have you had to drink" Paul asked him

 

 

" enough to do this" Daryl smiled back as he leant over and kissed Paul

 

 

At first paul didn't know what to do did he kiss Daryl back, was he doing this because he was drunk in the end paul thought what the hell and kissed him back .

 

 

One thing led to another and they both ended up back in Daryls bed in the trailer, exploring each other's bodies it got hot it got intense and they ended up making love 3 times .

 

 

 

The next morning paul woke up and saw Daryl staring at him

 

 

"If your going to say you regret what happened I'm going to run off because I certainly don't I love you Daryl Dixon" Paul sighed

 

 

Daryl brushed the hair away from Paul's eyes then kissed him.

 

 

"The only things I regret is this headache I've got that's rolling around Ma head and the fact I never told ya how I felt sooner" Daryl smiled

 

 

At that Paul reached over and kissed him back .

 

 

••••••••••••••••

 

 

The years carried on rolling by Daryl and Paul grew closer, gabby was 22 and was in love with Henry though Daryl wasn't too happy when he caught them both in bed together, he chased Henry all around hilltop vowing to kill

The lad , luckily carol and Paul managed to calm him down .

 

 

It was around that time that Paul noticed a change in Daryl, he had a persistent cough that wouldn't go away and slept a lot too, he also lost a ton of weight, Paul's old shirt that he still loves to wear hung off of him .

 

 

It was gabby that convinced her dad to see siddiq as he wouldn't listen to Paul.

 

 

Paul was out on a run with Tara and Kai when gabby found Daryl coughing up blood in the sink .

 

 

"Daddy D you have to see siddiq this isn't right something Is wrong" she pleaded

 

 

Daryl looked at the woman he viewed as his daughter he could see the sadness in her eyes .

 

 

"Ya best take me to him then" Daryl sighed .

 

 

••••••••••••••

 

 

Paul and Tara had been away for a week when they came back to hilltop they could instantly

Feel something was wrong. Maggie met them at the gate.

 

 

"Where's Daryl he normally meets us" paul

Asked her

 

 

"Sweetie I'm going to need you to come with me" Maggie sighed

 

 

"Maggie what's wrong please tell me" paul sobbed

 

 

"Just come to the house with me and I'll let Daryl explain" Maggie replied

 

 

She placed her arm around Paul and led him into barrington house.

 

 

The sight that befell him was heartbreaking gabby was sat by the side of the bed where Daryl lay he was wearing a oxygen mask, gabby turned and saw Paul stood there .

 

 

"Papa your back" she sobbed

 

 

She ran over to him and hugged him tightly

 

 

"What's going on gabs" Paul sighed

 

 

"Siddiq thinks it's cancer and it's spread if we were in the world before he could have treatment but not in this world we just have to make him comfortable" gabby sobbed

 

Paul felt his legs give way the man he loved was dying, he couldn't lose him he just couldn't.

 

 

Maggie and gabby helped him to stand and led him over to Daryl

 

 

"Spend time with him he needs you" Maggie whispered

 

 

"We will leave you alone" gabby added

 

 

For the next 4 hours Paul watched the man he loved sleep, he could see every breath was difficult as he sat there crying he felt his hand being squeezed.

 

He looked over and saw Daryl staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes .

 

 

"Your home angel ya came back" Daryl whispered to him through the mask

 

 

"Would never leave you" Paul sobbed

 

 

"I'm gonna have to leave ya though I'm sorry ya were right, ya said they would kill me one day and well it's lung cancer and no treatment available so just have to ride it out I'm sorry" Daryl sobbed

 

 

Paul reached over and held the man he loved

 

 

"Your not going to leave me you'll see you may not understand it at the moment but you'll get it" paul sobbed

 

 

"Paul I'm dying there's nothing they can do for me accept make me comfortable" Daryl whispered through the mask again

 

 

"I know I understand and I can't explain it at the moment but you'll understand" paul replied

 

•••••••••••••

 

2 months after Daryl was diagnosed, Henry came to visit from the kingdom he wanted to speak to Daryl and Paul.

 

 

It had been decided as Daryl was unwell they would live in barrington house for as long as they needed it .

 

 

They were staying in Enid's old room and Enid had moved in with gabby .

 

 

Henry had asked both men if he could meet up with them whilst gabby was on a run with Aaron and Enid .

 

 

The young lad arrived as Daryl was waking up from his nap, paul welcomed him in .

 

 

Henry sat down at the table and turned and faced the men .

 

 

"As you are probably aware I love your daughter very much and I want to do things properly you know the traditional way like they did in the old days" .

 

 

"I would like to ask you both if I could have your daughters hand in marriage I love her with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with her" Henry explained

 

 

Paul looked across at Daryl, he could see the older man was smiling he then nodded at Paul .

 

 

"Daryl and I are happy you asked us and accept your proposal now you need to ask her" paul smiled

 

 

"I will when she's home and I won't you let you down I promise" Henry smiled

 

 

 

•••••••••••••••

 

 

And he didn't he stayed true to his word and asked gabby on the steps at barrington house the poor girl was covered in blood, but she accepted .

 

 

There was a party to celebrate and lots of happiness was felt around hilltop.

 

 

The party was in full swing and Paul noticed Daryl wasn't there, he headed off to find him and found him sat on the roof of the trailer where they had there first kiss smoking of all the things he could be doing he was smoking paul hurried over to him and sat down next to him .

 

 

"There killing you , you know that don't you" paul sobbed

 

 

Daryl placed his arm around him

 

 

"Yea I know Ma angel but well we know it's happening ain't gonna stop now anyhow as ya here need to talk to ya" Daryl whispered

 

 

"Go ahead" paul replied

 

 

"I ain't gonna be here for gabs wedding can feel

It's getting worse and I know I ain't strong enough to carry on" Daryl started

 

 

"Yes you will you have to be" paul replied

 

 

"Nah I ain't Ma angel I know it's coming it'll happen soon but I wanna ask ya something I want ya to help me end it I don't wanna die in Ma sleep then turn and bite ya all I wanna have one more special day with ya then in the evening I want ya to let me slip away drink some poison that way I'll slip away then ya can finish it for me, that way I won't hurt anyone and I'll go peacefully the way I want too" Daryl sighed

 

 

Paul took in what his lover was saying he pulled him into him .

 

 

"Ok I'll do it if that is what you want I'll do it" paul sobbed

 

 

"Thank you Ma angel I love you" Daryl whispered

 

 

"Love you too" paul sobbed

 

 

They then both Carried on crying in each other's arms .

 

 

••••••••••••••••

 

That day came , paul knew what day it was when he woke to find Daryl dressed and sat in the chair by the window, cleaning his cross bow .

 

 

Normally he would be in bed resting only getting dressed and venturing outside to see Maggie and Hershel and he hadn't done that in months .

 

 

He had told gabby that he probably wouldn't be there for her wedding that had been hard gabby even offered to change the date but Daryl wouldn't let her .

 

 

 

"I'm getting worse gabs it wouldn't be fair on ya having ya having me there coughing and wheezing wouldn't be fair on ya Papa he wouldn't be able to enjoy the day because he will be worried about me," Daryl told her

 

 

So it was decided,though Paul could see it broke gabbys heart .

 

 

 

Anyhow when Paul woke up and saw Daryl sat there he knew, he knew this would be his last day with the man he truly loved he got up bad headed over to him .

 

 

"It's today isn't it" Paul sobbed

 

 

"Let's just make it perfect Yea, ya , me and gabby go out there do some hunting Earl has charged Ma bike and found another one so gabby can take one electric bike and ya and I can take the other, let's just be together as a family Yea" Daryl told him

 

 

So that was what they did, they rode to the nearest woods and did some hunting only catching a few rabbits and squirrels but it was nice being together, Daryl then decided he wanted to do one last run at the strip mall near by .

 

 

Paul and gabby let Daryl lead and if you didn't know he had cancer you would never of guessed he was dying , he had spirit back in his eyes even let gabby shoot his cross bow whilst they were hunting .

 

 

Everything was perfect the run to the strip mall had turned up a handful of treasures not much but enough to keep the group going , paul saw Daryl grab a bottle of something from the shelf in the pharmacy however much Paul didn't want him to do it he knew tonight was the night .

 

 

Anyhow they were just heading back to hilltop had only run into a handful of walkers when Daryl pulled the bike over , paul noticed he had been coughing whilst trying to ride back home, Daryl got off the bike and sank to the floor coughing badly, Paul and gabby headed over to him .

 

 

"Dare are you ok" Paul asked him

 

 

Paul noticed Daryl was holding his bandana to his mouth and could see blood dribbling through it, he sat next to him and brought him in for a hug.

 

 

"It'll soon be over you'll be at peace soon" paul whispered to him

 

All 3 sat by the roadside hugging each other whilst allowing Daryls coughing fit to subside .

 

 

 

•••••••••••••••

 

 

When they arrived back at hilltop Paul allowed Daryl and gabby to spend sometime together he could hear lots of crying, but knew he had to give them there time together .

 

 

2 hours later, gabby left the room and looked at Paul .

 

 

"Papa I'm leaving now give you two sometime, but when it's over you promise me , you come and see me I don't want you to be alone ok" gabby sobbed

 

 

"I'll come don't you worry I'll come" paul

Smiled at her he then brought her into a hug

 

 

"Love you ok" he told her

 

 

"Love you too Papa" she sobbed back .

 

 

••••••••••••

 

 

Paul entered the room, Daryl was led on the sofa , wearing his oxygen he knew then this was it , he crept over to him .

 

 

"Hey I'm here , I will be here till you take your last breath then I'll finish it ok" Paul sobbed

 

 

"Yea in Ma bag over there, there's a bottle of cyanide if ya just add it to some orange juice I'll then take it ok" Daryl wheezed

 

 

"Before you do I just wanna say thank you for making me so happy over the last few years for giving my life purpose again" paul sobbed

 

 

"Hey come here,I'm sorry I'm putting ya through this remember when I first met ya , ya tried to trick rick and I, into thinking those firecrackers were a herd of walkers then ya nicked our truck asshole, thought ya were sexy back then ya sexy now but man did I think ya were cute back then" Daryl grinned

 

 

"Well I thought you were gorgeous too those arms were to die for, you never do show off those gorgeous arms anymore kind of miss them" Paul smiled

 

 

"I'm dying here and ya still wanna cop a feel, right I'm wearing a vest underneath so help me get the shirt off then I'll let ya porn over Ma arms" Daryl grinned

 

 

Paul did just that, he then allowed Daryl to just hold him he felt safe and so loved and didn't want to move from that spot .

 

 

Hours had passed when Daryl looked at him

 

 

"You want me to get the drink ready don't you" paul sobbed

 

 

Daryl looked at him and nodded paul could see he was struggling to breathe, he placed a kiss on his forehead then headed to the kitchen where he made the toxic orange juice .

 

 

As he passed it too Daryl, daryl looked at Paul

 

 

"Love ya Ma angel don't ya ever forget that love ya" he whispered

 

 

He then took the juice from Paul and downed it within 5 minutes he was unconscious. Paul just led next to him and held him watching his breaths get shallower . 20 mins later Daryl had no pulse he plunged the knife into the back of his skull then held him to the early hours of the morning , the next day they buried him next to glenn and Abe .

 

 

 

••••••••••••••••

 

 

That was 3 months ago and Paul just couldn't understand it. Why when the others had died he had seen them straight away but no sign of Daryl .

 

 

Anyhow today was gabbys wedding and Paul had to put thoughts of Daryl to one side today was about his daughter.

 

 

He finished getting his suit on then headed out of the trailer towards barrington house to collect gabby .

 

 

The day after Daryl died he moved back to the trailer couldn't face being in the room where the love of his life had passed away, and the trailer was filled with happy memories .

 

 

He arrived at the Room where gabby was getting ready and knocked the door Enid let him in .

 

 

The sight in front of him was breathtaking there stood his beautiful daughter in a stunning wedding dress that carol had made for her she just looked amazing .

 

 

Paul headed over to his daughter and held her in his arms

 

 

"Wish daddy D was here to see me" gabby whispered

 

 

"I do too, my darling I do too" Paul whispered back .

 

 

•••••••••••••••

 

 

The wedding was amazing fr gabriel came from Alexandria and conducted the service, the vows were from the heart everyone teared up at them , there was then a massive party food drink Ezekiel gave an amazing speech about love and marriage he also asked for a 2 minute whilst we remember loved ones who have left us .

 

 

At that moment Paul's thoughts turned to Daryl how he should be here to see the girl he helped to bring up become a woman, Paul desperately tried to control his emotions he felt a tear slide down his cheek and that was when he saw them both stood at the back a young lad with a eye patch covering his eye wearing a sheriffs hat and stood next to him was the love of his life wearing his beloved shirt with his hair in his eyes .

 

 

He shook his head and smiled about bloody time he thought to himself

 

 

You see Paul had a gift he could see and talk to the dead it wasn't something that scared him  he had always had it ever since he was a toddler to him it was just normal .

 

 

He knew when Sasha had died that they needed to head to Alexandria and help out Sasha appeared to him told him rick could do with a hand .

 

 

He had been out on a run when Carl passed away . He'd been heading back to hilltop when Carl was just stood there .

 

 

At first he hadn't realised Carl was dead told him that he was meant to stay in Alexandria keep it safe like his dad told him too .

 

 

Carl looked at him and smiled

 

 

"I'm dead paul got bit , though Maggie is gonna need your help so you need to head back quick" Carl told him

 

 

At that Paul grabbed his things and turned up at hilltop in the early hours of the morning to see people were turning even though they lost a lot of good people they also saved a few if Carl hadn't warned Paul he probably wouldn't of headed back so quickly .

 

 

••••••••••••••

 

 

During the course of the wedding he saw Daryl a good few times during the father and daughter dance Paul had glanced over gabbys shoulder and had seen Daryl stood there watching , smiling .

 

 

As the night drew on Paul retired to his bedroom he sat on the bed when he noticed 2 people stood by the door

 

 

"Well you took your time the others appeared straight away but you no you have to be different asshole" Paul smirked

 

 

"I told him you wouldn't be pleased explained to him you needed to see him but he wanted to bide his time come back when the opportunity was right" Carl exclaimed

 

 

"Well" paul added

 

 

"I wanted you to see me on our daughters wedding day , been with ya the whole time though asshole , just ain't shown maself was worried I would scare ya but Carl told me ya wouldn't be scared get what ya mean now when ya said we would always be together" Daryl smiled

 

 

"Yep kind of always been able to see dead people"paul snorted

 

 

"I see dead people I love it" Carl snorted

 

 

"Ya still here go and see what lil ass-kicker is doing I'll catch ya later ok" Daryl snarled

 

 

"Fine I'm going , I'm going" Carl chuckled he then disappeared

 

 

 

•••••••••••••

 

Paul looked at Daryl , gazing into his blue eyes he then brushed the hair out of his eyes

 

 

"See not even death can part us" paul smiled

 

 

"Christ I love ya paul Rovia and it's so nice not being in pain anymore though wish gabby could see me it was such a beautiful wedding she really was a beautiful bride" Daryl smiled softly

 

 

"She so was" paul agreed

 

 

•••••••••••••••••

 

 

Over the years Daryl spent most of his time with Paul, Paul just knew he was there even if sometimes he couldn't see him .

 

 

When Paul was 70 he caught a chest infection that turned to pneumonia he knew then he wanted to be with Daryl and as medicines were so scarce nowadays he asked gabby and Maggie to be with him as he drank the same orange juice he gave Daryl all those years ago .

 

 

When he passed away he was met by Daryl at the entrance to what must be heaven Paul didn't know all he knew was he was with his Daryl and he wasn't old man Paul anymore he was the Paul he was when he met Daryl all those years ago .

 

 

 

••••••••••••••••••

 

 

They still visited gabby and even though she couldn't see them they watched over her and her children .

 

 

As they watched there newest grandson sleep they both looked at each other

 

 

"He's perfect" Daryl whispered

 

"He certainly is we did good Dixon brought up an amazing daughter in the apocalypse and she's now bringing up our adorable grandson we did good" Paul whispered

 

 

"Yea we did" Daryl replied

 

 

And that was where they stayed by there daughter and her family the family they loved and adored , who would of thought all those years ago a grumpy teen would bring together 2 men who really weren't sure what love was . But over time they learnt to know what love was and not even death could keep them apart


End file.
